


They Know

by twlghtprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twlghtprincess/pseuds/twlghtprincess
Summary: One-shot written for tumblr-hosted 'Han and Leia Week 2016'. {Day One: "Jealousy"}





	They Know

     **I** t was only their second day in Cloud City - well, technically less than 24 hours considering they had arrived in the evening the previous day - and Han could already feel a slight ache in his jaw. His mind played the memory of the day prior like a broken reel. They landed heavily escorted, Lando feigned to deck him before turning all attention to the Princess. His greeting words and gentlemanly mannerisms yield a polite and guarded, yet sweet smile from Leia. That was the first time he clenched his jaw in jealousy (though he would never admit it). If he thought about it, it would probably hurt less now if his old pal had just belted him like he originally pretended to. The scene he watched now caused the same heart-skipping, stomach churning reactions he felt then.

Leia sat across and to the right of him at the long, banquet-style table in Lando’s dining room. Lando was seated on her left, speaking animatedly about his enterprise and home. It didn’t escape Han, however, the way Lando paused a little longer than usual, shooting Leia his prize-winning smile and asking her if she wished to try whatever new brunch plate had just been introduced. Each time, like clockwork, Leia would smile politely and decline, her eyes darting to her hosts’ in acknowledgment before glancing down at her already full plate. Every so often, the loop would break, brown eyes shifting up; a server on her right, Chewbacca across, Han in the periphery. Each time, Han’s gaze was already fixated on her to catch her glance, and she looked away, her smile genuine and not out of decorum. It made him feel a little better, and he finished the rest of his meal with gusto.

Now they walk leisurely. The corridors are wide enough that four or five could walk shoulder to shoulder, and Han takes the opportunity to walk next to Leia, only half-listening to Lando’s story about how he overcame his first union labor strike. The only thing stopping him from holding her hand is that she walks with both hands clasped daintily in front of her. At every sharp turn, Lando places his hand so close to Leia’s shoulder it makes Han suck in a breath, leading her as if she can’t follow their host herself. She seemingly ignores it, asking a question here and there to keep Lando talking.

It leaves Han almost in tow, hands shoved in his pockets, hazel eyes in forced wandering to take in everything except his buddy’s overt friendliness toward the Princess. Behind them, Chewbacca grumbles something lowly, and all stop. “Hey Lando, how are repairs coming along? That bounty on my head won’t pay itself, huh?” Leia immediately takes the opportunity to ask about C-3PO, asserting that if there is no news, she would go looking herself. Lando’s eyes dart between his three guests and Han catches a glimpse of something, as if Lando is calculating the ramifications of her decision. Lando swallows before answering, tone all business. “I will ask again, don’t worry. May I escort you to your quarters, Leia?”

She glances around her, recognition flickering in her eyes. “I can find it from here, thank you.” Her eyes meet Han’s as he expels a breath before turning and moving toward their room, Chewbacca following. Lando turns to Han. “Let’s go check on your ship, galaxy’s most wanted,” he jests, motioning for Han to follow. The news is positive, and soon he is walking slowly back the way they came with Lando. “You know Han, I don’t think I have ever seen you so touchy… except when it comes to my ship.” He flashes a smile, and Han scrunches his nose. “ _My_ ship now. And I don’t know what you’re getting at,” he quips, folding his hands across his chest. _He knows_ , he thought. Lando laughs, the same belly rumbling chuckle he knew well.

“Look old pal, I like to tease you, _especially_ you. I won’t make a move on your girl.” Han feigned confusion, knowing well he was caught. “Who said she’s my girl?” Lando rolls his eyes but still smiles. “Whether she is or not, you get all ruffled when you’re jealous, and it’s funny to get you all riled up. Reminds me of old times.” Han’s eyebrows shoot up, and he gestures to himself with one finger. “Riled up? I’m cooler than a wampa in winter.” Lando only chuckles. “Yeah right, keep lying to yourself and maybe someone will believe you. I’m going to check up on the status of your droid’s search party. I’ll come by in a few.” Han nods and moves back to their quarters.

He is confronted by five feet of loud, loud, anxious Princess. With her cheeks rosy, hair immaculately styled, and gowns flowing, he is taken aback. Their travel did not lend itself to the beautiful living she had grown up with, but for a few days, he was glad she could have it again. She allows him the proximity, and he is able to assuage her concerns. Trust in Lando would wait, but he wishes she would. He feels better now that he knows Lando isn’t serious about her, not that he ever really thought he was, and that Leia had shown no interest. He sees Leia studying him and smiles crookedly back. "Is there something on my face?” He says it softly, and she smiles. “Nothing but that silly grin. Listen, Han? You do not have to hover like you do. Lando is just being a gracious host.” He shrugs, though his he feels his ears get a little red. _She knows too_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She expels a breath that ends in a laugh. It makes his heart skip. “I never thought jealousy looked good on anyone, but you almost make it endearing. Almost…” she murmurs, large brown eyes turning toward his. He arches an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lip. She reaches up to cup a cheek, eyes serious despite her small smile. “There is no need for it, you know.” It’s the closest she has come to saying I love you, and the short-lived silence between them is filled with his desire to say it. But she admits it first, not him.

     And all he can say is, he has always known

          … and he does too.


End file.
